Número del destino
by Danatalia
Summary: "¿Natsu Dragneel? ¡Ja! Ese tipo es un mujeriego, infantil, inútil, imbécil y un diccionario entero de adjetivos más. En definitiva no podría estar en relación con él" Al menos eso es lo que dice Lucy Heartfilia a todo el mundo mientras que por dentro se muere por él. La rubia compró un nuevo celular pidiendo los números de algunos amigos, pero al copiar uno se equivocó en un digito
1. Chapter 1

"¿Natsu Dragneel? ¡Ja! Ese tipo es un mujeriego, infantil, inútil, imbécil y un diccionario entero de adjetivos más. En definitiva no podría estar en relación con él" Al menos eso es lo que dice Lucy Heartfilia a todo el mundo mientras que por dentro se muere por él.

La rubia compró un nuevo celular pidiendo los números de algunos amigos, pero al copiar uno se equivocó en un digito y sin prestar atención empezó a mandar mensajes a la que se supone debía ser su mejor amiga Levy McGarden, contándole que tan enamorada estaba del peli rosa; pero nunca contó con el detalle que a quien mandó los mensajes era al mismo Natsu Dragneel.

¿Quién iba a pensar que un solo número afectará tanto? ¿Será que el destino ya tenía preparada esta broma tan pesada?

Un grupo de chicas se intercambian miradas mientras observan al chico de piel bronceada y cabello rosado. Empezaron a susurrar con descaro lo excitante que era el muchacho.

— ¡Mírenlo! ¡Dios! ¿Quién será su novia? Seguro alguna tipa buena, una modelo o algo así—Exclama una chica de pelo café— Seguro que yo, cumplo con esas expectativas. ¡Ja!

— ¡Oh, por el amor de dios Cana! Eres una alcohólica con problemas, seguro que cuando intentes ligarte a Dragneel seguro que le vomitas encima—Dice una chica con sombra azul en los ojos.

— ¿Qué dijiste puta Minerva? ¿Algún problema conmigo?

— ¡Cálmense, maldición! Viene para acá—Exclama una muchacha con el pelo verde.

— ¡Wow! ¡Bisca! ¿Desde cuándo te importa que un chico que NO sea tu novio venga para acá? —Pregunta Lucy.

—Bueno, así como mi novio ve una tipa buena, yo también veo tipos buenos—Contesta indiferente— Perdón por no estar ciega para no ver lo candente que es Natsu.

En un momento para otro todas guardaron silencio cuando notaron que Natsu pasa por el grupo de chicas soltando una carcajada de burla. Es cierto que Natsu Dragneel sin duda puede ser vanidoso, egocéntrico y a veces infantil; pero todo el mundo sabe lo extremadamente apuesto que es. Con aquellos ojos verdes que cuando se posan en ti sientes corrientes eléctricas por todo tu cuerpo. También aquel cabello revuelto y rebelde que luego pasa con su mano de una manera sensual. ¡Y benditos dioses! Natsu Dragneel tiene un cuerpo que parece esculpido por Miguel Ángel. Y a parte, cuentan algunas chicas que es una bestialidad en la cama.

—Oigan chicas, no se lo tomen mal pero todo su murmullo se escucha por toda la escuela—Les guiña el ojo— ¿Saben? No creo que les cueste ser un poco más discretas.

Las muchachas se enrojecieron por la vergüenza mientras miran como se aleja el chico "malo" de Fairy Tail.

— ¿Ven? ¿Ven? ¡Están bien malditamente estúpidas! ¿Saben que probablemente oyó todo lo que dijimos? No me jodan—Exclamo esta vez una de pelo rosado: Chelia.

— ¡Hm! ¿A quién le importa la maldita opinión de un tipo como él? Bueno, al menos no a mí—Habla Lucy orgullosa.

—Oye Lucy, ¿no, será que…—Es interrumpida la vocecita de Levy McGarden.

—Mejor vámonos Levy, aquí las hormonas se desatan más de lo usual—Da media vuelta siendo seguida por su mejor amiga.

Cuando caminan ninguna de las dos dice nada, sólo se escucha el sonido de muchas voces hablando en el primer periodo de clases. Aún sigue siendo temprano.

—Lucy, ¿no crees que deberías ser sincera contigo misma? —Pregunta la chica.

— ¿Sincera en qué? ¿En que no soy una chica con hormonas locas? Sí, soy sincera en eso—Carraspea nerviosa.

— ¿Me ves cara de estúpida? Sé que el crio de Natsu te trae loca por dentro, y no lo intentes negar.

— Bien, sí maldición, el imbécil de Natsu Dragneel me gusta. ¿Feliz? Y no sé por qué aún. —Confiesa al fin—Ya cambiemos de tema, compre un nuevo celular. Se me borraron los contactos, ¿puedes pasarme tu número de celular de nuevo? A parte, quiero contarte algunas cosas por ahí.

— ¡Ah! Vale, vale—Sonríe la peli azul a su amiga mientras le pasa el número.

— ¡Bien! Hoy vamos a desvelarnos chateando. Y, perdón Levy. Me da miedo que alguien se entere que el chico del cual siempre hablo mal sea la persona que me guste. ¡Soy caso perdido, yay!

— ¡Ya! Venga, vamos a clases que ya sabes que loca se pone Mavis.

Entraron a clases y dejaron transcurrir el tiempo hasta que ya eran las ocho en punto de la noche. Lucy toma su celular con el fin de aclarar exactamente porque le gusta el chico Dragneel a su mejor amiga. Empieza a textear:

— _Dios, es que deberías ver que jodidamente bueno se ve el tipo. Cuando está haciendo ejercicio en el GYM y paso por casualidad se ve tan, tan, tan bueno_ — Escribe la rubia.

— _**¿Quién?**_ —Contesta dos minutos después la supuesta "Levy"

— _Ya sabes, no te hagas. El buenorro de Natsu._

— _ **Ah sí. Perdón ando media tonta últimamente.**_

— _No te preocupes. ¡Los putos exámenes traen a todos de esa forma! ¡Ay! ¿Tú crees que Natsu tenga novia o algo por el estilo? No sé, alguna tipa con la que haga esas cosas de novios o que ya sabes, hagan el amor._

— _ **No creo que le gusten las relaciones serias, pero supongo de lo bueno que esta le gusta coger con chicas buenas.**_ —Escribe su amiga, dejándola un poco rara por la palabra "coger" no recuerda a Levy diciendo esas cosas.

— _Talvez mañana cuando vea que Natsu no sea mirado por las chicas (lo cual creo imposible, pero lo intentare) le diré que me gusta. Sí, yo Lucy Heartfillia la chica que siempre ha catalogado a Natsu Dragneel como un promiscuo, asqueroso, estúpido, patán y muchas mierdas más, digo: ¡Amo a ese tipo!_

— _**¿Con qué Lucy Heartfillia, no?**_

— _Es mi nombre, ¿algún problema, Levy?_

— **No, jajá. Me debo ir Lucy, hasta mañana espero ver tu declaración. Suerte.**

Lucy se acuesta en su cama, mientras empieza a pensar lo que dirá mañana. ¿Qué haría sin Levy? Por eso es su mejor amiga.

¿Pero acaso Levy será Levy? Porque, no los quiero emocionar, pero todo ese rato revelando secretos se los decía al mismísimo Natsu Dragneel. En un número equivocado.

Lucy mira de un momento a otro como todo su mundo empieza a perder sentido. Gira la cabeza varias veces, traga saliva, mueve con nerviosismo las manos, tatarea una canción y suda en seco. Saca su celular fingiendo ver la hora, aunque claro está, sólo lo usa como pretexto para no verle la cara.

— ¿Y bien, Lucy? ¿Me ibas a decir algo? —Sonríe de una forma tan sensual Dragneel.

— ¡Sí! Bueno, no. ¡No! S-sí te quiero decir algo—Tartamudea nerviosa.

—Pues venga, mierda, no tengo todo el día—Finge harto el chico.

—Sé que siempre he dicho cosas negativas de ti, que he intentado evadirte o llamarte patán o más adjetivos—Guarda silencio y muerde su mejilla por dentro—Pero, ¡es que me gust…

— ¡Hijo de puta! —Exclama una voz masculina esta vez—Te dije que no te atrevieras a acercártele. Tienes más de media escuela a tus pies, ¡tienes malditas mujeres todos los días en tu cama! ¡No te atrevas a hacerle algo a la chica que me gusta!

— ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Desde cuándo mi mejor amigo Loke está enamorado? —Habla sarcástico mientras se encamina hacia él y susurrarle— Ella es la que se acerca hermano, no yo.

Lucy mientras tanto continúo en el mismo lugar parada viendo como sucedía todo: Loke intenta golpear a Natsu pero él simplemente lo evade de una manera impresionante y simplemente Dragneel se da media vuelta para evitar lo que sería una futura pelea.

Cuando Natsu Dragneel desaparece del sitio donde Lucy y Loke están, el chico de pelo anaranjado se acerca a ella.

—Lucy, yo sólo quiero decir que…—Dice bajito.

—Está bien. Lo lamento, es obvio, lo sé. Pero a mí me gusta Natsu—Lucy esta incomoda ante la situación.

— ¡Es que eso está mal! —Exclama frutado—Si tanto te gusta dime: ¿qué sabes del él?

—No sé nada—Contesta ella— Pero eso no implica que no pueda conocerlo.

—Él simplemente jamás podría tomarte enserio: serás sólo un juguete manipulado por él mismo. Ese cabrón viene de una familia con buenísima economía, puede hacer lo que se le plazca y su padre no le dice una jodida mierda porque es idéntico a él—Comenta frustrado— Lucy, no te enamores de alguien que nunca va a sentir lo mismo por ti. Él es esa clase de persona que sólo se deja llevar por la apariencia y no por lo que hay adentro, ¿entiendes? A parte él, justo ahora ni siquiera lo puedo reconocer como mi amigo. Él es _peligroso_ en todos los aspectos.

Lucy no entiende exactamente a que se refiere, esta tan jodidamente cegada por el amor que no le importa si dicen que Natsu ha _matado_ gente, ¡lo sigue amando de una manera tan impresionante!

La rubia ignora a Loke dejándolo plantado en el mismo sitio donde el propio Natsu también ignoró sus intentos fallidos de una pelea. El chico sólo se limita a pasar la mano por el cabello y soltar quejidos de molestia.

Heartfillia se recarga en la pared más cercana que tiene, sintiendo como todo su peso se mantiene por un firme pedazo de piedra. Suelta varios suspiros, para luego sacar su teléfono celular y mandar un mensaje de texto a alguien:

— _Levy, aún no llegas, ¿te entretienes viendo el Facebook de Gajeel? Créeme que no va a publicar nada a las siete y media de la mañana._ —Escribe la rubia para luego comenzar a escribir otro mensaje— _Intente declararme a Natsu pero no funcionó. Es más me siento jodidamente ridícula. Llego uno de los amigos de Natsu: Loke. Me empezó a decir cosas raras; no entendí de que carajos habla, sólo que algo que me dijo me saco un poco de mi orbita: "Él es peligroso en todos los aspectos" ¿Será que Natsu es un mafioso o algo así? Jajá, obvio no._

— _**¿De verdad un mafioso? Creo que un niño de cinco años puede imaginarse algo mejor. Me dijo una de las chicas que probablemente Natsu vaya al centro comercial mañana a las seis en punto de la tarde**_ —Contesta la Levy falsa— _**Deberíamos ir a ver, y tal vez puedas declarártele ahí sin interrupciones.**_

— _¡Yay! ¡Te amo Levy, no sé qué haría sin ti!_ —Pone muchos emoticonos la rubia para exagerar el texto.

— _ **Yo te deseo**_ —Le contesta varios minutos después.

— _¿Qué coño? ¡Jajaja!_

— _**¡Ah! Es que no me dejo enviarlo correctamente: Yo te deseo suerte***_

— ¡Si yo igual! Apresúrate a llegar que ya van a comenzar las clases. Bye.

Lucy ríe bajito y comienza a caminar entre los extensos pasillos del colegio. Cuando pasa por donde se juntan dos pasillos ve de reojo que Natsu está recargado en la pared con su móvil en las manos con una sonrisa pintada en todo el rostro. Y siente, por primera vez: celos. Piensa que está hablando con su novia o con algo así. Aunque _todos sabemos que_ _ **no**_ _es así._


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy Heartfillia empieza a morderse las uñas por nervios y a revisar constantemente su teléfono celular. Voltea a varis lados tratando de buscar la cabellera azulada de su mejor amiga, no obstante sólo puede ver los pasos acelerados de la gente moviéndose de un lado a otro. Aunque la idea de venir al centro comercial la mencionó Levy, se está haciendo demasiado tarde y la rubia comienza a preocuparse por su retraso. Toma su móvil y decide enviarle un mensaje a McGarden.

— _¿Dónde estás? Estoy sentada en las bancas del centro, donde está la heladería en frente_ —Escribe Lucy.

— ** _Lo siento no voy a poder ir, me duele un poco la panza. Pero, ¡no te preocupes por mí! Por un lugar de por ahí debe estar Natsu, olvídate de mí y ve a conquistarlo. Si no lo haces, me vas a decepcionar. Suerte._** —Contesta su "amiga" a los dos minutos.

— _Tienes razón. Me voy a esforzar, cuídate ¿sí?_ —Le contesta.

Se levanta de la banca e intenta buscar alguna cabellera rosa entre la multitud. Entonces, siente que alguien toma su mano derecha para hacerla voltear. De primera instancia se asusta pero pronto sus mejillas tornan a un rojo carmesí.

—Hey, Lucy—Dice relajado el mismo Natsu Dragneel en persona.

—N-Natsu—Susurra con nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? A mí, mis desgraciados amigos me abandonaron y sólo ando vagueando por el centro comercial—Comenta alzando los hombros con indiferencia.

—Yo había quedado con alguien, pero…no vino.

—Bien, podemos pasar la tarde juntos. Ya que, al parecer ambos nos abandonaron. ¿Quieres unirte al grupo de abandonados? —Ríe para sí mismo.

—Claro, ¿no te molesta mi compañía? —Pregunta Lucy tragando saliva.

—Para nada, creo que tu compañía será completamente peculiar e interesante.

Dejaron las palabras a un lado y Natsu toma la mana de Lucy entrelazando sus dedos empezando a caminar hacia cualquier sitio dentro del centro comercial. Lucy por lo mientras, no dice ni una sola palabra. Sólo se dedica a mirar lo ancha que es la espalda de Dragneel donde por la playera se asoma un poco lo marcada que es. Los brazos bronceados se ven fuertes y fornidos. El pelo lo trae demasiado alborotados pero de alguna manera, sexy.

—Dime Lucy, ¿quieres ir a ver una tienda específica?

—Personalmente, no—Revela la rubia apenada.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Para qué viniste a un centro comercial? ¿A ver a chicos lindos o algo así? ¡Ja, es que suena graciosos que vengas sin intenciones de querer ver algo!

—Es sólo que…

—Realmente no importa, es como cuando yo voy al colegio sin intenciones de estudiar. No tiene por qué responder algo como eso que te pregunte. Sólo…olvídalo—Se encoge de hombros.

—Si…

—La otra vez en la escuela, ¿ibas a decirme algo, no? —Interviene rápidamente haciendo que la rubia abriera los ojos como platos.

—Te iba a decir que…

— ¿Qué cosa pequeña Lucy? —Dice sonriente de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Me gustas! —Lo suelta tapándose la boca de inmediato.

La expresión de Dragneel sin embargo, se llena de una especie de satisfacción y placer. Como si al oír eso, una oleada de felicidad le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Ante respuesta de lo declarado por la rubia, se aproxima a ella y tomándola por los hombros se acerca de un forma tortuosamente lenta hasta que sus labios se juntaron de una manera suave y lenta. Ninguno de los dos cerraron los ojos, se quedaron viendo mientras el beso transcurría como queriendo evitar perderse cualquier expresión que pudieran surgir de los rostros de ambos.

— ¿Quieres intentarlo? —Pregunta el peli rosa— Aunque te advierto, que las cosas que la gente diga pueden ser verdad o pueden ser mentiras. Pero la cosa esta, en que tú eres la que decide creerlo o no.

Cegada por ojos de amor y emoción, sintiendo la felicidad a flote contesta:

—Lo quiero intentar.

De forma indiscreta, Natsu Dragneel sonríe con lujuria mientras abraza a su nueva novia apretando su cintura hacia su cuerpo y besando su cabellera rubia.


End file.
